The 10tailed WolfDemon
by lilredfox76
Summary: A girl named Ichiri Uzumaki, who has the 10tailed demon inside of her, had met Gaara long ago when they were kids. 10 years later she had become the most powerful Kunoichi ninja besides Tsunade. What if Gaara were to be visiting the Leaf Village? Would Ic
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay this is going to be a Naruto story! XD

Gaara: this time, I'm the main character for a change…..

Me: sighs let's get on with the Disclaimer plz?

Gaara: She does not own anything or Naruto except the OCC's

Me: Also please don't flame me….flamers are not taken kindly here…Sasuke will kill ya, ya know?

Sasuke: Seriously, no FLAMES!

_**Prologue**_

A red-headed girl walked hyperly through the Sand-Village. Her blue oceanic colored eyes were filled with curiosity, as her tannish paled skin shown in the sun. The six year old girl grinned with no fear but excitement.

"This gotta be really fun, right jii-san?" She looked up towards the old man with red robes and a four year old blonde head boy in his arms sleeping. He chuckled as his Hokage hat covered his face, "Yes, indeed it is young one……" The boy moved slightly then yawned and frowned at his sister. He held out his hands.

"One-sama! One-sama!" The blue eyed boy whined holding out his hand towards her. "Carry me!" Ichiri rolled her eyes and raised an amused brow at her little four year old brother. "I suppose _please_ and _thank you_ is not in your vocabulary, eh?" She good-naturedly said. Naruto pouted and gave a glare at his elder sister. He rather have his way, whether she liked it or not. "Jii-san, one-sama wouldn't hold me!"

The Hokage ignored him and glanced around looking for the Kazekage. As if by reading his head, the man with blue robes walked towards him, and of course with his body guards and a strange youthful red-head behind him. Naruto made a sadden face but stared at the bizarre men in front of his Jii-san. Ichiri glared at the men, but grinned as she saw the emerald gaze on her. The boy frowned and blushed furiously, looking down at his feet as if their more interesting then the others. Naruto jumped down from the old man's hold and saw her sister staring at the boy, who is maybe a year older than he.

"Oi, the names Ichiri Uzumaki nice ta meetcha! This is my younger brother, Naruto Uzumaki! Say hello Naruto!" She nudged his ribs gently. "Hiyaz! What's your name?" Naruto oh so loudly asked. The boy whispered softly, "Gaara Of The Desert." He gave a shy wave at the two. "Nice to meet you, too, Uzumaki-san, and Uzumaki-chan." Ichiri smiled like she had found a candy. "Well, it's really going to be fun around now, right Naruto?" She winked at Gaara who blushed shyly at her. Naruto asked, "Why, One-sama?" Ichiri sighed at him. He's quite dense when it comes to her jokes.

"You'll understand later on, ok? Anyways, Gaara could you show us around? I'm pretty lost around here so could ya? Please?" Naruto smirked, "Maybe he doesn't wanna pay attention to ya, right?" Gaara was so confused and stared at Naruto than at Ichiri, who is keenly making a puppy face at him. "Uh, um I-I t-think we should go around for a t-tour okay?" Naruto sulked and then sighed disappointedly and followed the two. He growled in a childish way thinking how to get rid of his sister but was interrupted by laughter from Ichiri. "OH MY GOD! MAN ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" She stopped her laughing as she glanced up to see a serious look on his face. "Oh…..you're not joking? So you're really the Kazekage's youngest child? Wow, you must be lucky…"

"Actually I'm not lucky at all," he replied with disdain and depression in his voice.

Ichiri blinked confusingly at his sad face but it had returned to a smile. "Let's go, Uzumaki-chan!" She nodded and followed along with Naruto tagging along too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Third Hokage looked around in worry. "Where are the kids," He wondered and then sighed as he mumbled, "Ichiri, what have you gotten yourself into with your brother?" The Kazekage bowed at the Sarutobi and said, "The treaty will begun when you are ready…" Sarutobi nodded but frowned in concentration at the paper before him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The children hang out at the villages swings. Gaara sadly smiled as he said, "This is where I always sit."

"HEY WE CAN'T GET THE BALL,"a boy yelled out. The children gasped and then whined, "We didn't learn the climbing justu yet……" Gaara stood up and sand moved as his arm had moved. Slowly, the ball was in the sand then fell in his hands. The children shrieked and screamed out, "AHHH ITS GAARA OF THE DESERT!!!!!RUN!!!!!!" Ichiri fumed slightly at the midgets. She turned to comfort Gaara, but his eyes were white with pure rage and hurt. Naruto stood still watching the scene folding out for him. Ichiri touched his pale arm and asked, "You okay…Gaara-Kun?"

Gaara then held tears in his eyes and screamed out, "DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!!!" Sand gushed out towards the children as Ichiri had widened her eyes. _Was this the demon of this village my ji-san was talking about? _she thought. Ichiri felt guilty thinking like that then ran to Gaara, hoping he would stop. Naruto was shivering in fear at the sight of this. He wanted to help out his sister, but he was such a coward.

"GAARA-SAMA PLEASE STOP," yelled out a blonde-haired man. A gasped went through Gaara's mouth as he saw blood coming from the man's voice. "Yashamaru…..," he mumbled sadly and shamefully. Ichiri made a suspicious look at the so called, Yashamaru.

Yashamaru sighed as he covered his arms from the awful sight. "It wasn't your fault Gaara-Sama, and who might you to be?" Yashamaru pointed at Ichiri and Naruto hiding from behind her. Ichiri glared not liking the man as she was about to tell an obscene words the Third Hokage rushed over there. "Ichiri, Naruto! Where have you been? I was worried to death!" He was about to scold them until he catch a glimpse at the blonde-haired man.

He smiled kindly at him. "Hello, you must be the Kazekage's little brother-in-law correct?"

Yashamaru laughed. "I'm that famous aren't I? Well we must go now and I suppose you and your grandchildren will be leaving also?" The old man nodded and shook his hand. "It was very nice to see you, Yashamaru. Come on Ichiri, Naruto! We must prepare our trip to the Leaf Villaage." Ichiri was shocked how time pasted by. Naruto cried tearfully, "He's my only friend, Jii-san!" Ichiri didn't looked like it, but she felt like crying too, but her pride wouldn't let her. Instead she hugged Gaara tightly and whispered, "I'll miss you, Gaara-Kun……please remember me!" Gaara hugged back and whispered, "I'll never forget you, Uzumaki-Chan…!"

They both bid their adieu's as Ichiri puts her head on her arms and watched the Sand Village going farther and farther away from her. She couldn't hold it in, as tears overflowed almost drowning herself. The Third Hokage noticed this and said, "One day, you will meet him again, and until then, Ichiri you must look forward to the future." Ichiri wiped the tears away and swore herself that one day, just one day, she will meet the red-headed shy boy again. Someday………

Me: Well what do you think guys?

Gaara:…………………..

Me: What it ain't that bad right?

Gaara:………….that was emoish…..

Me: eh what the hell anyways Review please! See that submit button? Click it! Also if ya want, I wanted your opinion on these couples, meaning vote on it!

Kiba/Hinata

Hinata/Shikamaru

Sasuke/Naruto

Naruto/Sarkura

Lee/Sakura

Neji/Naruto

Kiba/Naruto

Sakura/Neji

Sasuke/Hinata

Chouji/Ino

Request for more if ya want…..SEE YA!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hi again!!

Gaara: greetings ladies and gentle men….

Me:  you sound like a boring guy ya know that?

Gaara: stares

Me: sweat drops okays anyways! Here is the disclaimer…HIT IT GAARA!

Gaara: She does not own Naruto or any characters except OC's right?

Ichiri: Sadly, she does own me……

Naruto: By the way….how come there's a random person reviewing about you copying another persons story?

Me: Well, I didn't know that for a fact ya know…? . 

Ichiri: I'm created by my rightful master, lilredfox76!

Itachi: Ummm am I supposed to be here?

Fangirls: SQUEEL!!!

Gaara & Naruto & Ichiri: sweatdrops

Gaara: Shall we continue?

Me: HAI! Let's start the 1st chapter shall we?

'' means thoughts

"" talking

**Chapter 1 : 10 Years Later…..**

An old lady drank the sake, as she looked at the work files. "Hmph, its been three years since that brat was gone, eh Naruto?" Tsunade sadly gruffed out towards the spiky-haired teen. He nodded silently, knowing his sister she would always find a way to become stronger.

"Yeah….oi oba-chan?"

"It's 5th Hokage to you gaki!"Tsunade yelled angrily. Naruto yelled back, "What do ya mean gaki?! I'm 15 for freakin' sakes!" They both held a long glare but then came a loud knock on the door. Tsunade then yelled, "WHAT?!"

"It's me, Tsunade-Sama." The short black-headed woman came in. She then gave an irritated sigh. "Tsunade-Sama, did you finish the Academy Files yet?" A sweatdrop was forming from the 5th Hokage. "I'm afraid not, Shizune." Shizune sighed and gave a smile. "It's okay but," She grimly stared at the old woman, "You must promise to complete the files!" Naruto twitched as being ignored and left out. He then said, "Oi, I'm going out for a while, 'kay?" The Hokage waved motionlessly at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A pink head girl was smiling happily until she spotted Ino, her rival. "Oh, if it isn't forehead girl? Where's your blonde idiot boyfriend?" She smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sor_ry_ Ino-_Pig_ but I'm quite busy right now….so later!" Sakura kind of fumed for some reason when Ino called Naruto an idiot. To her he looked cute when he was acting stupid and-she shooked her head and frowned, "Why am I thinking like that?! I don't like him!" "Like who, Sakura-Chan?" The so-called idiot said. She jumped like five feet in the air, blushing furiously. Sakura grabbed Naruto by his collar, "NARUTO!!!!!!"

Naruto frantically asked, "What did I do?! W-wait S-Sakura-Chan!!!" BAM! He was thrown all the way to Konoha's Gate. Sakura wiped her hands and blushed. "If he founded out I have a thing for him, he'll surely annoy me even more!" She stopped midway and screamed, "OH MY GOD!!!!! I DO LIKE HIM!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!!!!"

Hm, Sakura seems to be having a trouble here. Let's go check the others, yeah? Do you think so too? Alright!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto grumbled lowly, "What did I do?" he then stood up and wiped away his bloody nose and then glanced up to a familiar figure. He squinted his eyes as the shadow figures coming closer. He then widened his eyes as a spiky long white hair walking with a strange cloaked person.

Jiraiya grinned widely and waved at his young pupil. "Hey Naruto! It's been three years has it? Well I'll be damned!" (In this story Tsunade trained him for three years….) Naruto smirked arrogantly, "Surprised I'm stronger?" "Nope, I'm surprised you're taller now and alive…"

An angry vain popped on Naruto's head. "YOU CALLIN' ME SHORT HUH? ERO-SENIN!!!!????" Jiraiya retorted back, "Who are ya calling Ero-Senin? It's Jiraiya-Sama to ya!" The cloak figure seemed to be very still and lifeless as Naruto turned his suspicions on it. The cloaked person turned the gaze revealing bright blue eyes similar to Naruto's. Naruto stepped back and felt a cold shiver went up his spine.

"Well, we must best be going, let's go, kid." It nodded and glanced back at the frightened Naruto, and held a sorrowful look. As his master left, Naruto breathed out. He didn't notice he was holding in his breath for a long while. He tried to remember who had the same eyes as his. The only one who had it was, "Ichiri?!" He shooked his head.

'_S-She disappeared long time ago! She wouldn't come back….would she…?'_ He shooked his head again and nervously laughed, "Naw, I bet my next ramen bowl it wasn't her at all!" "Wasn't who, Naruto-nii-chan?" Naruto gasped and turned around quickly to find-

Only Konohamaru. "Tell me!!! Please?!" He begged like a whiny dog. Naruto rubbed his neck uncomfortably and said unsurely, "I thought I saw One-Sama ya know?" Konohamaru frowned and felt sorry for Naruto. He had been training with Tsunade to find Ichiri-nee-chan for a while now…..

Naruto then asked, "Do you think that person in the cloak seemed familiar to you?" Konohamaru just shrugged and waved good-bye to Naruto, as he left with Ebisu-Sensei and his friends.

Poor Naruto…eh? Let's go check on the other ninjas shall we?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A huge canine dog barked loudly with laughter was heard along with it. The spiky brown haired boy, with red tribal like tattoos on his cheeks, howled out with his canine partner. "WAHOO come on Akamaru!" The large white dog howled again and stopped in front of the Hyuuga's Main House.

A soft voice was overheard by the teen, "Kiba-Kun, you're early today, how usual of you." A long blue-haired girl spoke. He grinned widely at her, "Hinata, the old hag wants us to go to her office right away!" Hinata frowned furrowing her thin brows in confusion, "What does Hokage-Sama want right now?" Kiba gave her a look at her like saying 'How the hell should I know' look.

The girl just sighed and smiled, "Well, we must go right?" He nodded and let her climbed on his partners back, as they ride to the Hokage's Tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yawning and crunching noises can be heard in the tower. Guess who the pair is? Shikamaru and Chouji! The always bored ninja yawned again, "Why the hell we should be here in the first place? How tiresome….." Shikamaru growled out lowly, as the large guy next to him ate his fourth bag of chips very hungrily. "Chomps, I dunno Shikamaru….maybe it's important, right? Or she'll never had called all of us in the first place…" He sighed and then said, "Troublesome it is then….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Ino were racing down to Tsunade's office quickly. "Hey forehead, you're boots are untie!" Ino shrieked out. Sakura yelled back, "Do ya think I'm that stupid? _F.Y.I_, I'm one of the smartest shinobi!!" Ino snidely smirked at her. "Yeah, your forehead sure shows it!!" Sakura was now red and furious wanting to pound the hell out of her rival. "It proves yourself that you needed to diet, Ino-_Pig_!" Ino and Sakura raced faster with anticipation.

The poor old man was scared to death as he thought he saw a pair of devils flashed by him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten, Neji and Lee were there with Shino and Temari, (she's there for important reasons like what in the first chapter of Shippuden says….). The Hokage stared at them as she sighed, "The others will arrive soon enough, but can someone get Naruto for me?" Lee raised his hands with a determined look, "I'll fine Naruto-Kun as fast as I can!!" She nodded as he vanished into a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya grimly said to the cloaked person, "Will he remember you at all?" The figure hesitated at first but then nod. Neji was curious even though he didn't show it. He would know who it was with his Byakugan, but it held a certain protecting on the cloak. His mind raced with answers but none seemed to fit. The jounin then narrowed his eyes doubting this person could help them in the mission at all. He sensed no power pending from it.

Tenten could feel the tension in this room, and kind of felt nauseated from it. Her heart beats fast, as she slowly lifted her gaze towards at the mysterious being. It locked its gaze with Tenten, as she shivered slightly from the cold blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile…….

Lee was running around till he smacked his head, "I'm so stupid! He's at the Ichiraku Ramen!" He poofed his way there and was standing next to a sulking Naruto. Lee lowered his eyes and said, "Is it about her again…Naruto-Kun?" The blue eyes was lonely, wishing that someone, somewhere, come back to him.

Lee winced at the chuunin's (Me: since he stayed here for 3 years he had an opportunity to go into the exams lolz!) face. Naruto was tired and worried ever since Jiraiya had returned. Lee sat next to him and gulped before he closed his big mouth shut, "Jiraiya left the same day as Ichiri-Chan did. I overheard him saying to visit his old friend, but…" He drank some water when the waiter gave it to him.

Naruto was quite interested and lifted his head a little, showing part of his sulky being. "Tsunade-Sama had said he wasn't actually visiting, instead he was investigating the Sound Village." Naruto's brow was rising up. He then sighed, "So you're here just to tell me that?" Lee shooked his head, "No, you and I must return to the Hokage's Tower for an important business."

No one could blame Naruto with his sour look. He grudging nodded as they both poofed themselves back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody was rambling along, as Tsunade and Jiraiya tapping their feet impatiently. Kakashi and Shizune both were there with much excited expressions on their faces. The people groaned as the cocky knuckled head ninja exploded in an arrogant mood. Naruto grinned, "Anybody missed meh?"

Tsunade rubbed her temple, "Oi….everybody, gather around now!" The people came closer to the Hokage. She said, "As we all know, Jiraiya had came back from his visiting…" He waved with his goofy grin. He shoves lightly to the cloaked person, who is now regretting ever coming here.

The shinobi's pay close attention to it. Jiraiya smiled, "I've brought along a very special person with us today too!" Naruto keenly observed it. Tsunade frowned and hissed, "How come that person won't show its face, eh?" Kiba and Shikamaru seemed to nodded as well.

Jiraiya jabbed its back and gave it an assured nod almost saying, 'go ahead'.

Slowly, it pulls down its hood and opened its eyes. Everybody gasped, even Shino and Kakashi seemed surprised. Naruto's eyes began to water as he pointed at 'it'. "I-I-IT'S YOU!!!" He yelled out. Sakura and Tenten and Hinata cried holding their mouths in shock.

Kiba was gaping like a fish. Shino didn't know what to do, except stare with a shocked face. Temari frowned wondering if she met that person somewhere… "Maybe Gaara knows……", She whispered lowly. Neji widened his eyes at the person. He never guessed it would be….._her_…

Tsunade waited for the others to regain their composure, as Jiraiya had a laughing fit in his mind. Kakashi dropped his book not knowing what to do. Shizune fainted taking it rather hard as well. Ino clutched Chouji's hand, making Chouji the second to regain conscious with a blushing face.

The person gave no emotion and deeply regretted to ever come here. Naruto sobbed like a baby whispering, "One-Sama….?" He felt a little dazed as he fell backwards in distress.

The person catches Naruto easily. His blue eyes opened slightly, "Ichiri-one-sama….." his eyes closed as he loses his consciousness.

Ichiri lowered her blue eyes at him, "I'm home, kid…"

_**To Be Continued……**_

Naruto: I acted like a girl!!!!!

Sakura: You made me like Naruto!!!

Me: Well I hope ya like this chapter!! sees an angry mob of YaoiFans and I must run for my Hopefully I'll be in the next chapter…

Everybody: REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I would like to thank all my reviewers even though its not much….but I'm fine at least three or more would be fine!

Naruto: One of the reviewers also said ya made me like a girl in the last chapter

Sakura: Well some people think it's cute ya know?

Me: Nods, yes I very much agree with that!

Gaara: She does not own anything except her made up things, also for those who wanted me in the next chapter; I will be in the 3rd chapter as you wished…..

Me: ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!

Ichiri: This time, it will be more about moi!

Me: . okays that's weird but let's began shall we?

**Chapter 2: The Past that should never be…..**

**Ichiri's Pov**

As I watched my little dopey brother sleeping, Sakura was the first to speak to me. "Ichi-sama, why did you leave us?" I just gave her a blank look, as she gripped her sides and tears were furiously dropping down. Her sad and pissed off mode didn't affect me at all.

"Please Ichi-sama, what made you leave?" Sakura begged. I stared at her mournful face and sighed while brushing Naruto's hair from my lap. It was surprising when Kiba didn't make fun of Naruto for being such a wuss. "I had no reason, Sakura. I left to train myself, and focus on my future life, how it's like and how it's going to be challenging….." Hinata, who was quiet the whole time, started crying again. She yelled out, "You broke Naruto's heart, you leave him behind, hurt him, and still feel nothing?!"

I lowered my eyes to his tanned face. He had grown a whole lot for just three years. I sighed again and said, "Ya'll need to sit down, it's a long story….." Everybody sat down immediately, earning some amuse looks on the old hags face.

_**FLASHBACK - THREE YEARS AGO**_

_Ichiri was in A Class Mission with Neji's team. Her team had her two best friends, Haruna, and Kuroi. Haruna had a long black hair, with green spikes on the tip at the bottom, her tannish skin shows her emerald bright eyes, as her black long pants, and a weird looking book in her hands since she was born, but Kuroi seemed a lot more different than her. He had a piercing red eyes and a flaming red hair, like hers! Also he wore a black jacket and baggy pants. His pale skin and young face made some girls think he's hot, but not her! At that, her sensei Nami Tamaki was kind of weird to describe, but it doesn't matter at all right? Well all we know is that she was a former shinobi of the Mist! Her sensei of course, had a tiny crush on Gai, which seems pretty weird to all of them, except Lee who thinks his sensei deserved the best. Ichiri was grinning ear to ear, with Haruna next to her. "Hey let's prank on Kuroi! He will be so pissed off!" Ichiri snickered snidely. Haruna frowned and shooked her head and said, "Ichi-Chan, ya know ya will get caught right? Ne, speaking of the devil, here comes Kuroi!"_

_Ichiri turned her head quickly, only to earn a large smack between Kuroi's head and hers. They both fall down at the same time, as a large boom was heard from nearby village. "Teme, watch where ya going!!!!" Ichiri yelled, as Kuroi shoved her and shouted, "Watch where YOU'RE going BAKA!" They had an angry glare at each other faces. Haruna stepped between them and sighed, she then glanced up to here a loud noise coming from the two familiar figures. Neji and Lee both came back from searching the areas and had a worried face. "We're being under attack! The villagers in the Waterfall Village won't last much longer if we don't help!" Lee yelled out. The shinobi's all nodded and prepared for the worst._

_Kuroi had his kunai with him, as he builds up his chakra. Ichiri was standing next to him, as she grinned at him nervously, "I bet ya scared, Kuroi-Gaki!" He turned to her with a nervous look also, "Shut up, Ichi-Baka!" they both shared each other looks, not knowing it will be their last. Haruna was trembling with fear and excitement. TenTen and her were guarding the villagers, as its shinobi were fighting with the invaders. "I don't know if we could win, Neji!" TenTen shouted towards the white-eyes boy._

_He smirked, "We won't know if we don't try, TenTen!" He dodged the enemy and then yelled, "__BYAKUGAN__!!!!" His eyes popped out with veins, as he used his family's tai-jutsu. Lee was pumped up, as he and his sensei both lifted their leg and yelled, "__HURRICANE KICK__!!!" The enemies flown in the air, as Lee and Gai gave each other the teeth and thumb sign thingy. Nami-Sensei was stabbing other men ruthlessly and swiftly jumped in the air and yelled, "__Water style, River Dragon__!" A long and large of water created into a crystal like dragon with scales as pure as white and blasted ten men out of its way._

_Haruna managed to make a sign, "__Kai No Jutsu__!" She sealed the village with barriers and protection and ran to the others to support them. _

_Ichiri was kicking and stabbing the others, as more doppelgangers kept popping up. She was very well pissed off with how many there were of the clones. "Come on already! I'm bored with these stupid things! I want a real fight!" Kuroi had to hold back a groan. Ichiri was such a show off! He cast another Ninjutsu, "Ryuusei No Jutsu!" A fire of dragons twirled around him and moved his hands slightly, and the fire grabbed the men and burned them to crisp. Ichiri mumbled, "Show off……" One guy, who dressed up a bit more different than the others, smirked evilly and stopped Ichiri. "My my my, what a reckless little being you must be." He had red clouds on his cloak, with a long black color to match with it. His teeth were jagged, and had a shark like look on him._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Neji and TenTen and Lee both wanted Ichiri to stop where she was. "Ichiri-Chan, I don't think they can handle it…..are you sure you wanted to tell them…?" Lee asked worriedly. Kiba and the others listened intently and shushed Lee, "I wanna know! C'mon Ichiri-San, tell us the rest!" Kiba motioned his hand over her. Ichiri growled and thrown her shoe at Lee's head, "Don't interrupt me again, Bushy-Brow!" Lee sighed and sat in silence again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ichiri growled lowly and had an angry vein on her head, "Who're ya calling me reckless, ya piece of shit! Ya and you're men don't stand a chance against meh!" She stomped on the ground many times with a glare on her face. The man did nothing, but laughed out loud. ((Me: lol! MUAHAHA!!!!! Ahem back to the story plz…shall we?)) Kuroi just stood there holding his bloody arm to him. Haruna was too busy to fight and didn't notice the boss was going to battle her friends._

_Gai's team were also too busy fending off the other men._

_Kuroi said, "Ichiri, you must help the others so that I will fight him!" He declared loudly. Ichiri pointed at him, "Oh so ya can get the glory, and I don't?!" She growled and stared at the shark like guy, as he walked towards her, "You must be the 10-tailed Demon, am I correct?" Ichiri stopped midway and fidgeted. She doesn't know why, but her insides told her not to reply back to him. "Why ya wanna know, ya fish-bastard!?" He chuckled deeply and lifted his rather huge sword, "I'm in a group called the Akatsuki, and the names Kisame." Kuroi went wide eye in fear. "I heard about you! You're the guy who is a legend throughout the Mist Land! Nami-Sensei told me all about you!" _

_Ichiri was shocked to see the rouge ninja here, of all the places why here?! She shifted her hands to grab her kunai. Kuroi saw what she was doing, and knew Ichiri had a sealed demon in her, and pushed her down as he said, "Get out of here! You shouldn't be here, Ichiri-Baka!" She was pissed at first, then became serious and shooked her head, "No, we both will fight him, together we're a team!" She held her hand towards him, as he smirked and shooked their hands together._

_Kisame then burst into laughter, "Ya think ya can defeat me?!" Ichiri arrogantly posed, "We know we could beat ya, fish head!" He frowned and growled lowly. Kisame lifted his sword in a fighting stance. Kuroi knew he had to lead him away from Ichiri or she'll-_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A loud scream had interrupted Ichiri from her story. A girl with short hair and green spikes at the tip barged in the door, and yelled out, "Ichiri?!!!!!!!" She wailed and clomped on the poor red headed girl. Ichiri sighed frustratingly as Haruna wetted her shirt with useless tears. Haruna glared angrily, "How could you leave me here alone?! You were the only team-mate we had left, and you still left me all alone!"

Kiba was wide eyed now, "Wait, what did she meant by _'__**only'**_ team-mate _'__**left'**_?" Ichiri was pissed off of Haruna and smacked her head, "Why did ya had to say that!?"

Haruna frowned and accusingly pointed at her, "Well, ya shouldn't have left in the first place then!" Ichiri stood up and thumbed herself, "Oh so I was to be blamed, you and your big mouth!" Haruna pushed Ichiri as she bursted in tears, "You left me ALL ALONE! Who's to blame other than you?!" Naruto was now awake watching the seen unfold in front of him. He still was in shock and wanted to yell at his sister, but it seems someone else had the chance to do it. Ichiri fumed and then shouted loudly and clearly not knowing her brother was awake, "I DIDN'T HAVE A FUCKING OTHER CHOICE!" Haruna at that time was now quiet as dead silence was only heard in the room. Ichiri calmed a little but held enough anger towards Haruna, "I was also upset when he was gone. It was my fault that he was dead, Haruna. I was confused and didn't know what the hell I should do! What can I do when he was in front of me, and had a bloody hole in his chest huh?! I was freaked out, and lucky for me, that Ero-Senin came to the rescue, but not enough to save your freakin' crush!!!!"

Haruna opened her mouth but nothing came out. Ichiri was now on the verge to have tears in her eyes, but hold back the meaningless tears. "He protected me because he was my friend, and I still am guilty! How should I know that I'm a fucking 10-Tail Wolf Demon, huh?! Kuroi was the only person who understood my feelings and life! He was the only rival I had!" She was finished and pushed Jiraiya out of her way, and then jumped out of the window, but before she did that, she said, "I wished you could move onto another guy, Haruna!" She yelled over her shoulders and disappeared.

Haruna was wiping away her tears, as Sakura comforted her, "I also had the same problem as you do, Haru-Chan." Naruto got up quickly and chased after his older sister. "One-Sama, wait!" He also leapt out of the large window and jumped roof to roof.

Hinata was the first to break the silence and asked Tsunade, who was now also silent, "Hokage-Sama, how come Ichiri didn't tell us?" Kiba agreed with her and nodded, "Yeah, why didn't she?" TenTen and Neji then Lee grew very deeply silent.

TenTen was the first to reply, "It is because she is afraid of rejection from all of you!" Lee whispered, "She doesn't want us to get hurt, or mistreat her in anyway." Neji said, "She wanted to fit in, and be a part of our lives as best friends." Shino, surprisingly, said, "She thought if she told us that, we would treat her like a demon and or a monster…" Everybody stared in shock. Shino is defending Ichiri? What a shocker that is!

Ino accused Tsunade, "You knew about this didn't you?!" Everybody, except Kakashi and Gai's team, glared at her seething with anger. She said, "It was none of any of ya'lls business. Stay out of things that don't even matter to you." Temari then remembered her brother was walking around the Leaf Village observing. "Oh my gawd, what is Gaara was to see her in the village somehow?"

Everybody gave each other frightened looks.

Tsunade sighed rubbing her head, as Chouji asked, "What will happen?" Everybody groaned, as Ino and Shikamaru smacked Chouji's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The red crimson haired 16 year old Kazekage walked around in boredom. His insides kept telling him to stay away from the play ground, but something tells him he needs to see it. Shukaku screamed wanting out, but Gaara never gave in to the beast ever since he met Naruto. He stopped as his robes were still wrinkled from walking in dirt. His pure light green eyes were staring at the raging red headed girl. Ichiri kicked another tree feeling like she could tear up, but her pride wouldn't let her. Ichiri sensed a person nearby and glared with some of her hair in her face.

Gaara flinched a little under the girl's look. She is holding a large chakra around her. He puts his calm facial expression mask on and slowly walked towards her, "What's the matter with you, Kunoichi-San?" Ichiri raised a brow and fixed up her hair, as she did she couldn't help but stare at his eyes. Ichiri narrowed her eyes and smirked inwardly, knowing those black ringed eyes and red headed guy anywhere.

Gaara was about to say his name but was shocked to hear the girl said, "Man, haven't seen ya a long time, Gaara of the Sand, ne?" She smirked widely as he had a wide eyed and mouth dropped gaping towards her. "Ichiri Uzumaki?" Ichiri grinned as she said, "Yup that's meh! Nice ta meetchas!" Gaara was about to reply back happily, but a shout interrupted them, "One-Sama, where are ya?" A blonde knuckled head said.

Ichiri rolled her eyes as she knew what he would do and wrapped her arm on his neck and said, "You and I need to catch up real quick!" She raised a brow at him.

Gaara gave a serious tone but smiled, "Yes, we quite do need to catch up, don't we?"

Ichiri nodded and mockingly bowed at him, "Shall we, your Highness?" He rolled his eyes as he followed the girl as they both walked towards the blonde idiot. The two red heads listened to a worried blonde kept yelling and yelling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red eyes stared at the scene, as a snickering man asked, "Oi, when can we kill them?" The man turned his gaze towards his blue faced partner, "We will soon, Kisame. Be patient." The shark like figure stood up and had a scar on his arms, "I can't help it, Itachi I want to kill that girl for giving me this damn scar!" He growled gripping his chakra-eating sword harder.

Itachi shooked his head and said coldly, "I said soon, Kisame……let's go…" Kisame groaned as they both disappeared in thin air, leaving no evidence that they were there.

Me: Sorry I took so long people! I have studying to do and ya…

Gaara: I seemed too happy here……

Hiruma: YA-HA!

Gaara and Me: o.o okay….?

Me: Ahem anyways review meh! Or Hiruma will shoot ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: hello again!!!

Hiruma: she was too busy and stuff like that…..

Me: hey! I was too busy kay? Don't blame me when I didn't do ANYTHING!

Hiruma: see? Exactly!

Gaara: she does not own anything except the made up things she made and….yea….

Naruto: let's start the story!

**Chapter 3: Secrets to Be Known?**

Ichiri was groaning with frustration. Her idiotic brother won't stop talking and chatting with her long time friend, Gaara. He too was getting annoyed by the stupid blonde's mouth moving and moving and-you get the point right?

"I think you need to shut the hell up brat. You're getting on my nerves!" Ichiri growled warningly towards him. He turned to look at her with a frown on his face. Surely she didn't mean that right? He had winced as he stared at the evil face of his One-sama. Naruto sighed and decided to leave her alone and Gaara.

Ichiri was pissed off as it is already and wants to leave this damn fucking place by now! "I'm gonna train by myself. Enjoy yourselves 'kay?" she said dully and stood up with a half-eaten ramen bowl in front of her. Oh my god, Ichiri didn't complete her food; the world is dying NOOOO- ahem. Anyways as she left the Ichiraku ramen stand, Naruto was completely stunned at her impulsive leaving.

He was in sulking mode now. _'She left me and never says she was sorry about her sudden departure! Why did she change? What made her want to leave the village?'_ he had thought about asking earlier, but didn't get a chance to have a chat with his long lost sister.

Gaara was just shocked at the scene before him. Naruto's sister yelled at him and ignores him? That is something you never seen before. Gaara decided to comfort the sad blonde boy. "Don't worry Naruto, she'll be back sooner or later, I hope…." He murmured lowly. Naruto nodded and went back to grinning mode. He then asked Gaara, "How did ya managed to be Hokage?" he asked oh so curiously. Gaara blinked at the sudden change of mood then sighed, "I have too many paper work and my older siblings left me there to do all the freaking work. It was rather too tedious, but I kind of had fun once in a while you know?" he smiled at the astonished guy.

"Wow I just noticed something…"

"What?"

"You have become incredibly different!"

"Really?" he had raised his brow towards the now amazed Naruto. Naruto then exclaimed out, "HELL YEAH!!! You're more chatty and nicer ya know?" He grinned broadly and laughed a little. Gaara was surprised by his judgment about him. He by no means noticed about himself like that before…... "I….really acted liked that?" He pointed at himself questionly.

Naruto nodded yes but then frowned when he saw a livid gang of chuunin and jounin glaring at him. They look like they were ready to smother the poor boy. He blinked and asked, "Why are ya'll here? Did ya'll finish the dumbass conference yet?" He said casually. They glared harder and Sakura hissed, "Where did Ichiri go? We all have to talk!"

"Not me!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE GOING TOO LEE!"

"Why won't you, ya cherry mane petite ogre!"

Everybody gasped and turned their heads to see a fuming girl with her eyes overflowing with exasperation and resentment. She was really pissed off and moderately not ready to deal more tragedy and more frustrations in her life right now. "Fuck off, I'm not in the mood to listen to you're idiotic yelling and useless pity…" Haruna severely frowned and didn't want to sense like she was a hampered.

Ichiri then saw the sorrowful look Haruna had on her face right now. She twitched as she felt her guiltiness is building up already. "Look, I meant to say that I need some space and some air to breath in, 'kay?" they all nodded except Sakura, who is still wanting to talk with Ichiri. Naruto asked, "How come ya didn't tell me ya have a demon in ya?" everybody also looked at her, even Lee, TenTen, and Neji required her to answer, even though by now, they knew it.

Ichiri frowned and sighed, "I was terrified yall won't like me any longer, because of it, ya know?" Kiba chuckled and said, "No wonder my folks like ya so much, Ichi-Sama." The light joke seems to lighten the mood around them, making everyone else cackle along too. Kiba then said, "Seriously, do you think we would act like that around you? Why would you think like that?" Hinata decided to hug her, "We're friends no matter what, right guys?" "HAI!!!" ((Me: woot cheesy moment here! Lol))

Ichiri couldn't help but burst into laughter, "Wow, to think that I was afraid, ne?" Haruna smiled widely. _'She's back to normal again, I'm so happy, that I could squeeze her to death!' _Ichiri was then compelling into a bone overwhelming hug, yet once more…….

"WOAH, TAKE IT EASY!!!!!!"

The ninjas all laughed again like good old times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In the tower….**

Tsunade was happy and joyful the kids were reunited, and friends again, especially Haruna and Ichiri, they had reopened their friendship and established the team once again. She chuckled as Jiraiya then asked, "What's so funny?" Tsunade smiled once again, "She reminds me of someone….." Jiraiya stared and asked, "Eh? Who is it she reminds you of?" Tsunade shooked her head and rubbed her temple, _'How dense is this baka?'_ "Never mind, anyways have you heard of anything from the Sounds during you're so called training and such?" He nodded intensely and said, "I heard that Orochimaru plans to capture the juuninshi's."

Tsunade groaned once more and said, "Doesn't he ever give up? What is he exactly doing, Jiraiya?"

"He plans to destroy the seal, and morph the demons together to create the Unknown Being." Kakashi and Shizune both gasped, as she fainted once more. ((Me: I don't hate her, its just I needed some humor in here lol!))

Everybody ignored unfortunate Shizune, as they continued their conversation, a nosy team of chuunin and jounin, also Naruto, Ichiri and someway Gaara was dragged captivated on this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Other side of door….**

The kids crowded around the door putting their ear on it to listen. Ichiri was on top of Kiba and Lee, as their limbs have intertwined to each other, as TenTen was then on the wall, hoping to listen onto the conversation too. Naruto was sitting next to a concentrated Gaara, as an Eyeball sand was in the room, with Hinata standing along side with Neji, both using Byakugan. Ino and Sakura were then both tried their best to hear what they were saying, while standing on Akamaru. Shikamaru was very keen to vibrations, as Temari also was very quite good at vibrations sent by the room. Chouji, well let's just say he was doing nothing and sitting on the ground, munching on his chips. Haruna was using her invisible jutsu to be in the room, not being noticed at all.

The talking was very solemn, and Ichiri had a bad feeling about this, _"Hey guys, I heard they said Orochimaru's name…!" _Kiba said, and then everybody shushed him, "SH!!!!" Ichiri whispered,_ "I think they said something about Unknown Being……whatever that is…." _Sakura's eyes opened wide and gasped loudly, making Ino fall backwards, startled by the sound, tipping over on Lee's hand, as he yelped with Kiba being shoved and Ichiri collapsed on them. Temari was pushed harshly by TenTen, because of Lee's foot accidentally kicked her butt, which cause Shikamaru to topple down as well. Hinata, Neji Gaara, and Naruto were all staring at the other group, who had felled down and hurt themselves. The conversation stopped as Lee was about to sneeze, with everybody holding his nose to keep him from making other noises. Ichiri froze as footsteps were coming towards the noisy group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal Pov.**

The door opened wide and a furious Hokage was looking down at them, "What the hell are you all snooping around my place?" They were stiff and frightened at the old woman's face, as Jiraiya sighed, "Might as well tell them, Tsunade…." She also sighed and said, "Get up and come in kids." The group all stood up, brushed their selves the dust away, and walked behind the Hokage.

Haruna, who was now visible, was sitting next to a sleeping Shizune.

Tsunade sat in front of her desk with her hands crossed each other with a grim look on her face, "You may have known that around this year, Sasuke will be '_turned_', right?" Everybody gravely nodded, as Sakura and Naruto hide their faces not wanting to show sorrow and sadness on their faces.

Ichiri broke the sad looks and said, "Go on, continue the explanations please." Jiraiya said, "Well, while you were sleeping Ichiri, I head to a bar-" "Which doesn't surprise me….." She raised a brow at him as he glared at her, "Anyways, as I was saying….I had went to the bar to hear rumors, and others talk for a price….." he coughed and blushed deeply red, as Ichiri choked on her water and gasped for air.

Others gagged and made a nasty noise as Tsunade's right brow twitched and hissed, "Get to the point ya old pervert!" He coughed again and turned to serious mode, "As I was saying, I asked many people in there if they had seen Orochimaru, but instead o an answer they gave me a riddle,

_He has been made_

_A monster in him_

_Yet captured and tortured_

_The ones possessed_

_Will too be killed_

_What being it must be?_

That's all that little girl had said, and disappeared with nothing left behind. Strange girl she is, ain't she?"

Ichiri frowned trying to decipher the meaning of the riddle then widened her eyes, "He's going to capture me and Naruto and Gaara?!" Naruto shivered and closed his eyes, he's really afraid of Orochimaru now, since he has Sasuke on his side, and he had over ten countries on his side.

Tsunade stood up and said loudly and clearly, "I want you all to prepare yourselves for the worst!" She banged the table with her fists, which cause it to crumble before the other shinobi's. Gaara held out the peace treaty to Tsunade, "I had made peace with other larger lands, even the Land Of The Mist!" She smirked at him and nodded at Gaara, "Good, we will need to prepare ourselves for the most evil; this might be the Fourth Great War!" The tensed Ichiri decided to hug her little brother and whispered to him, "It's okay; you were trained by Oba-Chan ne?"

Naruto nodded and grinned widely, "Yeah, I sure did One-Sama!" They both gave each other the usual grin and as they did, Kakashi coughed to get the others attention. The others looked at him with a _'what the hell you want' _stare. "I'm pretty confident that you all have mastered the basic's right? Ok then, I'm going to gather up specialists from all over the countries to educate you all to the exceedingly preeminent."

Chouji chewed on his chip remarkably slow now, "How do we know which one is our trainer?"

Shikamaru also asked, "Yeah, how do we know if they'll help us in anyway?!"

"YEAH, why should we?!!!!" Kiba and Lee yelled with caution and in conformity.

Kakashi was about to oppose, but Jiraiya detained him, "You all think they will deceive us, like Orochimaru and that kid Sasuke?" He asked with a decayed face. The children looked at each other wondering what they just said was immoral?

Sakura frowned and said, "Well we don't even know these people that's why we can't trust them immediately…right?" He sighed and said, "If that's what you all think then I won't make ya trust them then….." He said in a formal and abnormal way, "Hey, ya here that guys? The teenagers don't trust ya!" The door opened to reveal a dark black hair woman, wearing a formal kimono and a fan was being carried by her side. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, as another woman came behind her with long bangs and short hair behind her, wearing a short kimono that is white and red, with her katana on her back, and her piercing eyes was shadowy and vicious. Then, a blonde man with a cape, and a muscular shaped chest, with a built body and a young handsome face, his sword was also on is back, with its long and large formed weaponry, as his piercing blue gaze was shown in his eyes. He had a strange necklaces and jewelry around his neck, as his scarf covered his mouth to his nose. As he went to stand next to the ladies, a youthful guy, about Ichiri's and Temari's age was wearing armory and a red cloak around his built body, as his raven dark hair were making his tanned face exposed his bright demon like red eyes, as he grinned at them and yelled, "Wassup?!" he had a broken chain on his neck, dangling from his neck, and his sword was in his left hand, which his hand had a weird looking claw-like gloves, as his right arm is bandaged with a seal being covered(through Hinata's and Neji's eyes).

Ichiri was actually surprised by their unexpected appearance and fashion.

Tsunade smiled and said, "Shall we begin our introduction? This is Hiruya Ishida," She pointed to the pony-haired woman, who also smiled and bowed politely to them, "Nice to be meeting all of you!" So far, Ichiri thinks that woman is trustworthy, "Next up is Ryuu Tasaki!" The vicious girl was then staring at them and said, "I rather not say anything about this group…." Ichiri's and Naruto's eye twitched. _'It's just like she was mocking us or something'_, they both thought.

Kakashi shooked his head at Ryuu's rude talk.

Tsunade sighed and said, "Thirdly, we have Kiro Tasaki," He silently nodded and said, "Hello there….." He was very mysterious and very gloomy looking, better looking than his vulgar obnoxious sister! Ichiri glared at Ryuu, who is returning the favor with the same look. Naruto waited for the next person to talk, which is what Jiraiya is going to do, "This is my nephew, Toshiro Kuroskushi!" The so-called Toshiro grinned and said, "Hey there, the names Toshiro and I like big-boobed ladies!", as he earned a smack by Ryuu, who is now red and fuming. Kiro shooked his head at the fight in front of him, however Naruto found it quite amusing.

Tsunade yelled loudly, "ENOUGH ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The people stared at the furious Hokage, and decided to listen and be silent.

She sighed and said, "The training will begin tomorrow morning and you all will be assigned by drawing a number here….." She took out a hat, full of papers with numbers in it. "Hiruya will be number 1, Ryuu is 2, Kiro is 3, and lastly, Toshiro is 4." Everybody picked a number as they all had some relief faces, Ichiri yelled, "NANI!!!!!?!!?!?!?!? I HAVE THIS GIRL????????!!!!!!!!!" She pointed at the bored Ryuu, who is now thinking like it was the end of the world too.

Gaara rubbed his head, "This is going to be a long year of training….."

Naruto nodded, "Yes…it will…." As the fight was between the girls in front of him, causing more chaos, as Shizune woke up again moaning out loud, "What hap-EYAHHHH!!!!" She fainted again as a hot guy was in front of her, staring at her as if she was weird.

Me: so what do ya think?

Gaara: Causing more chaos…..

Ryuu: I hate you!

Ichiri: me too!

Me: Eh….well BYES AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


End file.
